


Sacrifice

by Slaskia



Series: Astral Aligned Continuity [14]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Child Abuse, Magic, Original Character Death(s), Other, Past Character Death, Premature Birth, Rituals, Self-Sacrifice, Starscream's just a spark...., Tags Contain Spoilers, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaskia/pseuds/Slaskia
Summary: Ebonscream makes the ultimate choice to save the one precious thing he has left....
Relationships: Original Cybertronian Character(s)/Original Cybertronian Character(s), Original Cybertronian Character(s)/Wheeljack (past)
Series: Astral Aligned Continuity [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1018518
Kudos: 5





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit raw fyi...just finished writing it and gave it only one pass over, editing wise....

His entire frame ached, and his processor felt like he had been hitting the hi-grade. When Ebonscream opened his optics, he saw nothing but static. He tried to lift an arm to rub them but found he could not move his arms. Nor his legs for that matter…or anything, really. It felt like his whole body was strapped down against a vertical surface, save for his head.

Why did his spark hurt? Felt…like something was missing? 

Too slowly for his comfort, his vision cleared, revealing a stark white room lined with ominous cables and other devices.

And the greying corpse of his beloved Starsong right in his face, their respective spark chambers fused together.

_No!_ He nuzzled her face, hoping his optics were playing tricks on him. However, there was no warmth in their once silver face, their beautiful pale blue optics now forever dark.

He called out their name in despair, but no sound came out of his intake, for the Quintessons had cruelly ripped out his vocalizer. It was ‘punishment’ for screeching out one of the guard’s audios during one their many failed escape attempts.

A series of a failures that resulted in what he saw before him now. Another precious thing lost to him. First he lost the trust and friendship of Wheeljack…now….now….

_I’m so sorry…._ Ebonscream soundlessly sobbed against Starsong’s shoulder. _I tried…I tried so hard…I wasn’t good enough…strong enough…I failed…._

Failed them both.

_If I had chosen you instead, Jackie…this would not have happened…would it?_ Certain mistakes and bad decisions would never have been made…that fiery one-sided argument with Wheeljack wouldn’t have happened. Their capture shortly after said argument wouldn’t have occurred….

But…the little miracle would not have been created either.

A faint light caught his optic, a little twinkle. He blinked a few times to clear the clouding in his optics as he looked that way, soundlessly gasping when he saw it.

There, on a small podium beside him a short distance away, was a glass container. With in it was a tiny, floating, pink light. Their little miracle…it had to be! Ebonscream briefly felt joy as he reached out to it with his spark, across the weak creator bond. It… _he_ …responded…confused…cold. Sorrow gripped his spark when he recognized that their little miracle was fading away, dying. Taken far too soon from his creator’s spark.

_I’m sorry…._ He pushed what comfort and love he could toward the little spark, unsure if he could perceive it yet. _Your life is ending before it had a chance to begin…all because…._

His thoughts were interrupted when a Quintesson came into the room. He hadn’t seen this one before, nor has he ever seen one of their kind wearing a red garment like that. The Quintesson was moving straight to the container, his red optics fixated upon it.

Ebonscream hissed in warning, struggling against his bonds as a protective surge coursed through his frame. The Quintession, however, paid no attention to him, instead caressing a tentacle down the container’s glass wall.

“Su shuta sghu athsiaaftftx tiaththaagag shut suna…as ftaats un la's…,” the Quintesson spoke in their tongue, Ebonscream wishing he could understand it. “Luukt ftuka xuia a'a nus guung su ftats niathh ftunga', guat us? Ang ghhu knught hugh nanx sunat us ghuftft saka ftaru'a shax tiaththaag agaun.”

Ebonscream struggled more as the Quintesson started to pace a bit, continuing…whatever he was saying. He felt the straps on his right arm start to loosen….

“Ang hugh nanx nu'a than shax gas aghax ghush kugnallung ftaru'a shaCybertronian’s tsa's su tiatlaths? Nus nanx nu'a, I raa'. Thut nashug ur th'aasung nu'a ur shan ut thftaa'ftx _rftaghag_ …ftias la'halt I ha'a sha knughftagga su _'anu'a_ taug rftagh?” The Quintesson stopped and caressed the glass once more. “Suntha xuia a'a guunag su gua anxghax...ftas iat s'x tunashung, thaftft gha?”

Ebonscream paused in his struggles for a moment, blinking in confusion as the Quintession pulled out a bag from under his garment. From the bag he pulled out…stones? Each of them had a different symbol carved upon them and the Quintession was placing them around the podium. When he was done, he had moved back a bit, a tentacle against his chin before nodding. Then the Quintession started to chant, his tentacle’s waving in an almost hypnotic pattern.

As he watched in fascination, the stones began to levitate around the podium, some sort of static field forming around it. His fascination was cut short when he felt his little miracle ‘cry’ out in fear and pain.

_No!_ The Quintesson was trying to kill him! The little spark was going to die anyway, but Ebonscream would have preferred the little spark to die _peacefully_. With a surge of strength, the already weakened strap around his right arm snapped. Ebonscream then thrust his arm toward the container, his hand penetrating the field. He felt an odd energy start to travel up his arm, but he ignored it, focusing instead on trying to reach the glass….

_Leave him alone!_ That odd energy was almost to his chest…though he could hear someone whispering in his processor? No matter, he was almost touching the glass…just a bit further…but his little miracle was fading faster, the cries of pain growing fainter….

_No! Please! Primus if you are out there…take me instead! Use my life to ensure he lives!_ If he could save one thing that was precious to him….

_…granted…._

The voice was faint but heard clearly just as he finally touched the glass, the energy reaching his chest at the same time. He gasped as he felt a surge of power, then briefly blinded by a brilliant light. Ebonscream heard the Quintesson squawk in surprise, the glass container cracking, as he felt his own spark start to rapidly fade.

He struggled to keep his head up as his vision cleared, not entirely sure what just happened. The tiny, pink spark…was now fully sized and pure white: he could barely see a flabbergasted Quintesson beyond it.

Ebonscream felt the new spark reaching out to him, confused, questioning, concerned.

As things started to go dark, he realized the spark needed a name…an identity. One came to him easily.

_Starscream…your name will be Starscream…._

With what was left of his strength, he sent his creation love and comfort one last time before his spark extinguished….

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying VERY hard to get back into writing for this continuity in some fashion...if only to at least get some closure to major plot lines....
> 
> \---  
> Quintession language translation (yes I use Cthulhu for their language):
> 
> So those two actually succeeded this time…at least in part…,  
> Looks like you are not going to last much longer, does it? And who knows how many times it will take before they succeed again.  
> And how many more can they get away with kidnapping before the Cybertronian’s start to suspect? Not many more, I fear. This method of creating more of them is clearly flawed…but perhaps I have the knowledge to remove said flaw?  
> Since you are doomed to die anyway...let us try something, shall we?


End file.
